


First Heat

by NaruBum (Apailana)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apailana/pseuds/NaruBum
Summary: Gift fic for the Plov Secret Friend Exchange Event.Written by NaruBumm and translated by Princess_andromeda





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a NaruBumm's work. 
> 
> Please check all her awesome fics at Wattpad @NaruBumm

Yuri Plisetsky, champion of the last GPF that took place in Barcelona, being the youngest ice skater to win gold and break a record.

 

More often than not, he was compared to a fairy due to his delicate features, slim body, androgynous traits and wheat-golden hair. His graceful silhouette sliding through the ice was, without a single doubt, something your eyes could not miss, entranced by its beauty. But he  was not  a frail and charming fairy, he was a blood-thirsty tiger who would eat alive anyone who so much as dared try steat his throne. But in that moment, he  did not   feel like that magnificent feline, in that moment he felt more like a small kitten.

 

Yuri was an omega, unfortunately. He was 16 and about to experiment his first heat.

 

 

* * *

 

The previous week he had gone to the doctor while his grandfather was still in St Petersburg, and even if Yuri was complaining and saying he did not need such a thing, that he was perfectly healthy and that he had no time for that, he ended up being dragged anyways.

 

Usually an  omega’s  first heat arrived when they were between 13 and 14 years old, but there were exceptions, like Yuri. Worried, Nikolai took his grandson to the doctor to see if there was something wrong with him, but the professional calmed his fears and explained that there were cases where the heat took its time to arrive for an omega, but that  did not mean there was something wrong with him, quite contrary, in fact, Yuratchka was a very healthy young man because he did lots of sports.

 

“See? I told you, nothing to worry about.”  He  told the elder who looked calmer knowing nothing was wrong with him. “I’m perfectly healthy.”

 

“I needed to hear it from the doctor ,  Yuratchka… you don’t look worried, or even interested in your first heat.”

 

It  was not  a topic he liked to discuss with his grandpa, but seeing those tired eyes was enough to realize how worried he was. Nikolai was his caretaker, his only support, the person he loved the most in the whole world.

 

“The only thing I care about is training for future competitions.”   
  
And that he did, the next few  days  he solely focused in his trainings, in executing perfectly the jumps he had planned out for his next choreography, the one he’d swipe the rink and leave everybody’s mouth agape with.

 

His fellow skaters were also training in the same rink under the scrutinizing gaze of Yakov. Mila, Georgi and Viktor; the last one was at the border of the rink watching intently at his teammates while he drank from his water bottle and dried the sweat from his brow.

 

Yuri stopped and aimed his emerald eyes towards the place where Viktor was, meeting those steely blue eyes fixed on him. He felt his cheeks burn and looked away immediately, embarrassed at being caught staring.

 

The youngest Russian felt a huge attraction towards Viktor, it  was not simple admiration like he had at the beginning, this feeling was way different, and even if he would deny that he had a crush on Viktor Nikiforov, it was looks like these that were kinda ratting him out.

 

He slid over the cold surface, making different sequences, accelerating to acquire a greater speed and be able to achieve his jump. But it was this instant that he felt a huge wave of heat take over his whole body, as if suffocating him, then he felt weak in the knees while landing his jump and the next thing he saw was his impending fall against the ice. All eyes were on the blond, but what interested them more was the sweet aroma that filled their nostrils, the aroma coming from the boy clutching his stomach with both hands.

 

Yuri’s sense of smell also became shaper, noticing his own sickening sweet essence. His skin burned, not even ice was capable of alleviating the fire that consumed him, and even though he tried standing up his legs betraying him, tumbling again.

 

“What… what the fuck is wrong with me?”

 

He lifted his faze and watched as his teammates came closer to help him, but something in them made his body tremble and the heat become more unbearable, he was sure the ice he was standing one was about to melt. He was finally able to sit and the first one to reach him was Viktor, followed closely by Georgi and  Mila .

 

“Yuri, are you okay?” He reached his hand out. “Did you get hurt? Here, let me help you.”

 

The minor  did not  say anything, but when he grabbed the albino’s hand he felt a huge electrical shock go through it, releasing it immediately; he flushed feeling how his dick started hardening. His skin was so sensitive that the slightest of touches was enough to arouse him, making his entrance start to lube, yearning for one thing and one thing only.

 

Then he knew it, he understood what was happening and worst of all was it was happening in the wrong time at the wrong place

 

Yuri was suffering his first heat in the middle of a training, surrounded by other alphas that approached him with a hungry look in their eyes. That sweet aroma was coming from him, his pheromones were awakening his teammates’ most basic instincts who were now attracted to him like moths to a flame.

 

He stood up when his legs did not waver, his face covered in sweat gave him a weak appearance, like he was about to faint, but he was strong enough to walk past them, feeling again that fluttering in his stomach. A small moan fell from his lips, a sound so exquisite that the rest was able to hear. Georgi took a step forward and embraced the shorter one, smirking to himself when that sweet omega aroma filled his lungs.

 

“So this is your first heat?” He stared at him with a smirk, leaning over the lithe body.

 

“Hey, stop screwing around,” warned Mila, though she  could not  deny that she was dying to get closer to him.

 

“I’m not screwing around, or am I?” He stared at the younger omega while he bit his lower lip, his alpha coming afloat.

 

“I…” Plisetsky  could not help but feel attracted to his teammate, not even in his worst nightmares would he imagine staring at Georgi in that way, he found him so irritating and dislikeable, but in these moments his inner omega was crying from its core, yearning for the alpha in front of him . He  could not think of anything else.

 

Viktor was the one to push away the dark-haired man, placing himself between them with a threatening look that Georgi was able to comprehend perfectly. Nikiforov had been desiring the young Russian boy for a long time, every time their gazes would cross or when they were close he felt a really strong attraction to the point of becoming quite possessive, he was his precious omega, he wanted to claim him as such. He liked him, a lot, it was a feeling that he had never felt with anyone else before.

 

“Yuri, let me take you home,”  the champion offered with a smile , taming his inner alpha that claimed to be let free.

 

Viktor’s soothing voice made him stare directly into his eyes, ignoring everyone else. Once again he felt the strong desire to be taken by the alpha in front of him, while he thought about that he felt hotter and his tummy fluttered. It was impossible to look away from those sky-coloured eyes, he wanted to say yes, scream into his face to take him wildly until he screamed, he was needy and he could not  hide it any longer, his lusty expression was a dead give-away.

 

A rather fresh and overwhelming scent with some menthol took over his senses, one that  did not take over his own, that due to his heat was quickly spreading through the whole place, but  that  he could feel it over the rest of the alphas’. That seducing aroma made him tremble and close his legs. He was wet, wanting that essence to intermingle with his own so badly.

 

The blond  did not  say a thing and turned around quickly, sliding through the ice rink to exit tumbling and forgetting he was still wearing his skates. He  did not  care for Yakov’s scolding, he did not mind falling on his knees and scrapping them, he ran to the lockers to grab his stuff and get the fuck out. He grabbed his skates and threw them elsewhere, then looked for his shoes inside his bag and clumsily put them on. He grabbed his backpack and pretty much dragged it out, he also  had not changed into new clothes, but that was the least of his worries, he needed to reach his apartment and get a cold shower, maybe try to smother the wildfire that was consuming him from the inside out.

 

He arrived breathless to his small apartment, dried the sweat from his forehead and felt his legs threatening to give out. He took his keys from the bottom of his bag and opened the door, he let his stuff in the entrance and ran to the bathroom. He got undressed and entered the shower, turned on the cold water tap and walked under the water stream, letting it go through every inch of his body. He sighed relieved, his muscles relaxed feeling a lot better, he  did not feel overheated and his heartrate had returned to normal. But overall, the small problem between his legs had subsided.

 

He got out of the bathroom with a relaxed expression, he walked to the living room while he dried his hair with a towel.

 

“And it just had to be in the middle of a practice,” he grumbled angry when he remembered the embarrassment he suffered in front of his teammates. He left the towel aside and stared at his hand, remembering the moment he had been holding Viktor’s and the same electrical shock ran through his body. What  _ was _ that? He had no freaking idea and his head hurt from over thinking it, but thinking about that moment and how his body had reacted felt really good. “No, stop it… stop thinking about the old man!” He tugged his hair desperately.

 

After he had calmed down, after tearing apart some strands of hair, he sighed, relaxing in the sofa. He stayed like that for quite a while with his eyes closed, focusing mainly on his breathing. Once again his mind went back to Viktor, his face, his blue gaze, the shape of his lips, his sexy smile, his tough, his scent… damn it, his scent was still pretty fucking strong, totally lingering on his nose.

 

“Viktor…” he moaned the name while one hand slipped through his robe, seeking to soothe the erection rising up. The fire he had thought extinguished was  was  rekindled from the embers and running through all his body.

 

He had started masturbating when someone knocking in the door surprised him enough to jump out of the sofa and feel like a deer caught in the highlights. He stood up rather gloomily while re-accommodating his robe, adjusting the belt around his hips. He was a freaking mess, his breathing was still as ragged as if he had ran a marathon, his heart was hammering against his chest and he felt his face burn fiery. He walked to the door thinking of looking through the peephole, but a strong scent that he recognized immediately made him stop from hurting himself mere centimetres away. He raised his gaze and frowned, feeling anxious because of the person that made their presence known with another three knocks.

 

‘It’s him… my alpha.’

 

His inner omega hummed and seemed desperate to get to the alpha standing on the other side of the door. The blonde boy did not  ponder on it anymore and opened the door to let in his dear visitor. Nikiforov smiled coyly at seeing him in nothing more than a robe while he was grabbing some skates, entering the apartment without even asking for permission, then closing the door. The moment he entered, the sweet, sweet scent of Yuri drove him mad, his animal instinct was clawing to be free and do one thing.

 

“Vitya…”

 

That voice full of lust made the alpha lose the very little control he had left, he let the skates fall wherever and dashed to his small mate. He held him close in his arms and Yuri’s doing the same, tangling themselves around his neck desperate to close all distance between them. Nikiforov breathed in Yuri’s sweet essence, feeling the smaller male moan against his neck.

 

“I came to give you back the skates you forgot at the changing rooms,” he said amidst laughter, still smelling his angel’s neck.

 

“Forget the fucking skates, I want you, and I can’t hold it any longer…”   
  


Their lips crashed bluntly but sensually, and to Viktor it was like reaching heaven, so sweet and soft like nectar, he just focused on tasting with his tongue before starting the invasion within that small mouth, feeling him moan with such heated kiss.

 

The adult was more than excited with the younger one’s clumsiness, his lips were trying to mold themselves to his own and Viktor focused on guiding until feeling like he caught up on the rhythm with gusto, responding enthusiastically; suffocating, hot, exquisite, there were not enough words to describe that moment they were both feeling. His big hands started exploring his mate’s back, going down until the sweet buttock, squeezing tightly until he felt his hands molding perfectly with the flesh. He lifted his mate to carry him while Yuri instinctively wrapped his legs around his hips.

 

He carried the little one until his room and laid him on the bed. The albino started undressing under the attentive gaze of those emerald eyes, Yuri bit his lower lips and he saw the small erection growing and making itself visible under the robe. the man in front of him was an Adonis if he ever saw one, perfect. His small hands caressed that toned abdomen, tracing with his index finger the muscles, he leaned his face on that zone and he left chaste  kisses  until his wet tongue came in. His hands travelled through the waistband, unzipping it to take it off along his underwear until knee-level, and freeing the huge dick hard as rock that was just pleading for attention. He tightened his hold on Viktor’s waist and swallowed whole that sensitive organ making a delicious rocking motion that had his alpha groaning, feeling it reach until the back of his throat when his mate thrusted further into his mouth, his eyes tearing when he felt the gagging.

 

“Do you want daddy’s milk?” He asked while caressing his omega’s hair.

 

Yuri took the penis out of his mouth and coughed while he cleaned the drool that was coming out of his mouth. What the fuck “daddy”? What kind of sick fetish was that?  if Plisetsky were not in full heat and terribly aroused, he would tell Viktor and his fucking fetish to fuck off , but his inner omega was  already  fully devoted and submissive to his every order. If this game satisfied his alpha, then he would play too.

 

“Yes, I want daddy’s milk,” he purred, grabbing the hand that was caressing his head, taking it to his mouth and licking the large digits.

 

It had worked, those words had been enough to activate that predatoring and hungry side of the albino. He pushed his mate and made him fall back on the bed, his claws ripped off the only piece of clothing that prevented him from being naked, throwing it far away. His face went straight to the blonde’s legs, breathing in the sweet scent of his sex, tasting every inch of that zone, going up slowly to his chest where he made sure of leaving a huge bite mark and hickey sequence. He stood between Yuri’s legs and he grabbed his dick, he  could not  wait any longer, he had to make that beautiful boy his and make love to him until he lost his voice. He was already lubed thanks to his body fluids, he smiled and gave him a lusty look while penetrating him in a single thrust, feeling his manhood sliding inside through that whole, feeling the pressure of the omega’s insides.

 

A scream came from deep within Yuri’s mouth, arching his back when Viktor reached his prostate and started moving against his pelvis, hearing the wet sound that came of crashing against his ass.

 

“Aaaaa…! Aaahg V-Vitya…” he reached his arms to grab the shoulders of the man that was thrusting him with no mercy, he held on tight like a lifeline, leaving crescent-shaped marks. “Aaah… More…”

 

“More… what?” he thrusted further, only stopping to hear his mate’s pleading.

 

“Thrust deeper, give me more, daddy, please…” he pleaded in between gasps moving his own hips to make him move

 

“That’s it, my little kitten… tell daddy what you want,” he leaned in to kiss his forehead and start again with the beast-like thrusts.

 

They changed position, rolling on the bed, with Yuri above his body and telling him to  move , staring at him jumping, penetrating his insides and brushing his prostate that had him screaming and crying from pleasure. After a while they changed positions, again,  this time Viktor put his cute blonde on fours , with that cute little ass completely at his mercy.

 

“My cute little Yuri…” he leaned in to kiss his back, trailing the way to his buttocks where he left a bite that made the blonde scream, going back to his previous posture between mirthful laughs.

 

“What the fuck, Viktor?” He complained, looking at him over his shoulder with his brow furrowed, showing his teeth with annoyance. “Please, don’t make me wait more,” he rocked his hips impatiently, brushing his dick against his ass. “I need you…”

 

“Kitten you’re so cute when you plead like that, I love you,” he grabbed the boy by the hips and started thrusting, moving so easily while low groan fell from his lips due to the sweet heat around his cock.

 

After some last thrust the albino felt his orgasm close, because of which before tying the knot he got out, made the teenager turn around on his back to cum in his abdomen, splashing part of his face with his hot sperm. Yuratchka came a few seconds after, closing his eyes tightly as not to see the disaster on his body from both eyaculations.

 

Completely exhausted, the many-times-champion fell on the mattress besides his cute omega that could barely keep his eyes open and was breathing heavily while still suffering spasms from his fantastic orgasm. He turned around to take the smaller one closer and hold it close to his body, not minding at all the fact that they were sticky, they could always take a shower after gather their bearings.

 

He felt very tempted on biting his neck and claiming him as his omega, but it had barely been his first heat and if he did that without his consent he would feel absolutely awful, it was very hard to not obey to that instinct, just like resisting to tying the knot inside; it  was not in his plans yet to have pups, and he was pretty sure that Yuri  did not  want that either. The younger one  was not prepared, not yet, he still had many competitions and tournaments to win, skating was completely something he could not abandon because of a pregnancy, even if the thought of seeing him with his bulted belly carrying his puppies was just adorable.

 

“Maybe later,” he told himself smiling contently, caressing his mate’s golden locks, watching him sleep. “My cute omega, daddy is really proud of you.”   
  
It did not  take him long to fall asleep cuddling the younger one, who was purring satisfies and with a huge grin on his face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the one-shot that I wrote with lots of love and dedication to my secret friend… darling Potya!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked this little story with “Yuri’s first heat” as a main theme. It was a challenge for me because I had never written in omegaverse before, for which I researched and read lots of guides as not to make mistakes. Now I feel a lot more confident with the theme ahahaha. I know you also like a lot the “Daddy Kink,” and because that was one of the prompts too, here it is! Of course, I’m not an expert in neither but I’m really proud of the result.
> 
> I hope you like it!! I’m a huge fan of your fanfics, I love the way you write for this beautiful pairing that I really really love.
> 
> Greetings!
> 
> ~NaruBumm


End file.
